Blame It On The Girls
by Bulecelup
Summary: Eames tidak merasa curiga dengan wanita cantik ini. Yang tidak dia ketahui adalah, kalau wanita itu sebenarnya adalah Eames yang sedang menyamar untuk menjahilinya. Eames/Arthur.


**Title: **Blame It On The Girls.

**Pair: **Eames/Arthur.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary: **Eames tidak merasa curiga dengan wanita cantik ini. Yang tidak dia ketahui adalah, kalau wanita itu sebenarnya adalah Eames yang sedang menyamar untuk menjahilinya. Eames/Arthur.

**© Inception **belongs to Christopher Nolan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu takut untuk bermimpi lebih besar, _darling_."

Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Arthur jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja, tetapi memang dari pertama dia bertemu dengannya… dia sudah merasakan ada gejolak aneh didalam hatinya.

Pria itu, Eames…. Pria yang bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi apapun didalam mimpi…

Pada awalnya Eames terlihat menjengkelkan, tetapi setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, Arthur jadi terbiasa dengan tingkah lakunya. Eames itu jenius dan kuat. Pantas saja Cobb merekrutnya untuk melakukan _inception_ kepada Robert Fischer Jr…

Arthur tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi Eames memang… nampak menggoda.

Saito bahkan ketawa saat menangkap basah Arthur menatap Eames yang sedang mengurus pembuatan dunia mimpi jebakan bagi Fischer bersama Ariadne dengan ratapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tahu… di Negara tempat asalku, jika kau melihat ikan besar, maka kau harus segera menangkapnya sebelum dia pergi. Mungkin itu hanya sebatas filosofi, tapi sepertinya hal itu tepat sekali, bukan?"

Arthur dibuat terbengong-bengong dengan sindiran Saito. Sialan, kata-katanya ngena abis.

Mungkin maksudnya adalah, '_kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, sebaiknya kau langsung memberitahunya sebelum dia pergi jauh darimu. Dasar orang Inggris bego._'

Tapi Arthur sendiri tak begitu yakin mengenai perasaannya. Memang benar, dia merasa cemburu melihat Eames mendekati Ariadne… padahal Ariadne hanya punya mata untuk Cobb. Dan diam-diam dia merasa senang setiap kali Eames menjahilinya…

Semua itu bukan cinta. Lantas… apa itu?

Karena merasa muak dengan perasaannya sendiri, Arthur memutuskan untuk tidur, dan pergi ke dunia dibawah alam sadarnya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tanpa sadar, lingkungan disekitar Arthur sudah berubah.

Dia sudah tak berada di _Warehouse_ lagi, melainkan disebuah taman kota yang rindang. Dia sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Banyak orang berjalan melaluinya, berjalan bersama pasangan atau anak mereka, diantaranya ada yang membawa anjing peliharaan.

Arthur mendengus, semua orang ini tidaklah nyata, mereka hanyalah tiruan dari alam bawah sadarnya…

"Hallo."

Suara wanita muda mengagetkannya.

Ada seorang wanita cantik duduk disampingnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut ikal panjang berwarna merah tua, dan dua pasang bola mata berwarna hijau seperti daun. Dia tersenyum kepada Arthur yang ada disampingnya.

"Hai." Arthur menyapanya balik.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat pepohonan yang berdiri tegak diantara jalan setapak dan bangku yang mereka duduki, "Bukankah hari ini hari yang indah?" tanyanya.

Arthur tadinya tak berkenan untuk berbicara dengannya lebih lanjut karena tahu kalau dia hanyalah bayangan dari pikirannya saja. Tapi, rasanya tak sopan apabila mencueki wanita cantik ini.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu." Kata Arthur, datar.

"Kau tampak kebingungan. Apakah ada yang menganggumu?"

"Uh…kurasa tidak ada yang mengangguku…"

"Oh, _Darling_, aku bisa melihatnya diwajahmu. Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu. Apa itu? Apakah soal cinta?" wanita itu memaksa.

Arthur mulai merasa sedikit risih, "…Apa…? Cinta…?" tanyanya dengan wajah aneh.

"Ya. Apakah kau habis diputuskan oleh pacarmu? Atau malah kau sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa gadis atau lelaki yang beruntung itu, hm?" wanita itu sedikit mengeser tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Arthur.

Arthur terdiam. Oke, dia memang tahu kalau orang-orang yang ada disini berasal dari benaknya, tetapi mereka tak perlu tahu soal isi hatinya juga, iya bukan?

"K-kurasa begitu, yeah…" Arthur sedikit mengelus wajahnya, yang mulai terasa hangat sekarang.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Oh ya? Siapa dia? Laki-laki? Atau perempuan?"

"…er….laki-laki…" Arthur merendahkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu.

Sang wanita terlihat terkejut, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan lanjut bertanya kepadanya."Oh, ok… apakah dia bekerja denganmu? Ataukah dia selalu berada disekitarmu?"

"Ya. Temanku Cobb, mengajaknya bekerja sama dalam sebuah pekerjaan besar. Pekerjaan itu sekarang telah usai, tapi dia masih tetap berada ditempat kami untuk membantu pekerjaan yang selanjutnya…" Arthur sedikit memainkan tangannya, mengindikasikan kalau dirinya merasa gugup atau tak nyaman.

"Hm… kalau boleh aku mengetahuinya, siapa nama pria itu?"

"Namanya….Eames. aku tak tahu nama panjangnya. Yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Eames." Arthur mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara cepat…dia bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas.

Wanita itu tak berkata apa-apa, tapi mengisyaratkannya untuk lanjut bicara dengan menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

"Dia awalnya terlihat menyebalkan. Dia sering mengisengiku. Tetapi setelah itu, aku jadi bisa mengikuti irama miliknya. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat menarik, dan seperti tak punya beban sama sekali… aku iri padanya, membuatku ingin lebih lama lagi bekerja bersama dengannya…"

Arthur berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang aku rasakan kepadanya. tapi sungguh, aku tak suka melihatnya berduaan dengan Ariadne. Maksudku, masa dia nggak tahu sih kalau Ariadne sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Cobb? Yaa pertama-tama gadis itu harus bisa mengalahkan Mal, tapi kurasa dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Cobb…"

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Arthur menyadari kalau wanita yang dari tadi banyak bertanya sekarang mendadak diam. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, dia menengok kesampingnya, melihat kalau wanita itu sudah tidak ada. Digantikan oleh…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Eames!"

Arthur berteriak saat melihat Eames sedang duduk tepat disampingnya, ditempat wanita cantk tadi duduk. Pria berwajah maskulin itu menyeringai, kemudian ketawa kayak orang sarap.

Saat itulah Arthur baru engeh kalau wanita cantik yang dari tadi mengajaknya ngobrol itu adalah Eames sendiri. Eames kan seorang _forger_, orang yang bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi siapapun yang ia kehendaki dalam mimpi! Sialan!

"_Bloody Hell_, diam kau! Berhenti tertawa!" sembur Arthur, mukanya jadi berwarna merah total.

Eames berhenti tertawa, menghapus sedikit air mata yang keluar karena kertawa terlalu semangat. "_Darling_, kau benar-benar tak menyadari kalau wanita itu adalah aku?" katanya dalam nada mengejek.

"Ya gimana aku bisa curiga? Ini adalah mimpiku, duniaku! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!" sahut Arthur, merasa jengkel setengah mati sekaligus malu.

"Aku melihatmu tertidur sendirian, dan jadi penasaran akan mimpi apa yang kau alami…" Eames mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Arthur, Pemuda inggris itu terkejut, tetapi tidak mundur untuk menjauhi sentuhan Eames.

Eames mencium keningnya, setelah itu dia menyeringai seperti anak kecil.

"Kau memang perlu untuk bermimpi lebih besar lagi, _darling_. Kurasa aku harus mengajarimu bagaimana caranya." Candanya.

Arthur mendengus, mukanya yang biasanya terlihat pucat kini memerah seperti warna udang rebus. Merasa sangat malu, dia memukul lengan tangan Eames. Eames merintih sakit, tapi senyuman mengejek tetap berada dimukanya.

"Kenapa kamu memukulku?" Tanya Eames dengan wajah sedih buatan.

"Itu karena telah masuk kedalam mimpiku tanpa izin dan menjebakku!" Mukanya Eames jadi semakin merah.

Eames menyeringai lagi, "Haha, kau tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama denganku." dia terlihat sangat percaya diri sekali.

Arthur mengumpat dibawah nafasnya. Tapi umpatannya diimbangi dengan senyuman yang perlahan merekah di wajahnya, disusul oleh tawa kecil. Dia memang harus belajar untuk bermimpi lebih besar lagi…

Toh Eames akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Cintaku" by Chrisye)

**MATTGASM: **sumpe dah, tangan gua gatel abis pingin ngetik fic Inception setelah nonton filmnya… pas keluar dari studio gue pengen teriak, "ANJRIT! ADA HINT SLASH-NYA! EAMES SAMA ARTHUR!" *_dirajam_* awalnya gua tertarik kepada Cobb/Ariadne, tapi kayaknya Eames/Arthur lebih menggoda xD haha! Thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Blame it on the girls_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _MIKA_.


End file.
